What Happened?
by BubblyJolie
Summary: How could it end like this? I don’t know how this all happened. I mean Booth and I were doing great, fighting crime, then one day he said that he wasn’t going to be working with us anymore. I now work with Sully again. I mean there is nothing wrong with.


_**Title: **__**What happened?**_

_**Author: **__**QueenofStandoff**_

**_Summary: What happens when Booth tells Bones that he doesn't want to work with her when Sully comes back._**

_**Authors Notes:**__** I know I haven't finished my other stories but I NEED a break! I hope you like this one. It is written from Brennan's point of view.**_

How could it end like this? I don't know how this all happened. I mean Booth and I were doing great, fighting crime, then one day he said that he wasn't going to be working with us anymore. I now work with Sully again. I mean there is nothing wrong with him I enjoyed working with Booth more.

We did have a fight about it but I don't know what any of it means. He said he didn't want to work with me anymore because he could stand the pain that I caused him. I didn't know I was causing him any pain and if I was I would fix it he should just ask. I wasn't trying to hurt him on purpose. I don't understand if he was meaning emotional or physical.

I was hurting him physical like punching him or he must mean emotional. The only change in the last six months was Sully got back from his sailing in the Carribean, and we started to go out again. I am no good at the social thing. From the beginning of this partnership I should have told him that we wouldn't become friends. With Booth thought that would be next to impossible. Okay this is how our conversation went.

"Brennan, I need to talk to you" stated Booth.

He was becoming more and more comfortable with calling me Brennan instead of Bones.

"Okay," was all I could say at the shock of him calling me Brennan again.

"You know how at the beginning of our partnership you didn't want to be partners with me?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I am not going to be your partner anymore. The FBI will find you a replacement. They might even give you Sully. You already know he is back, Angela told me you two are dating again."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me why you are dating that loser," said Booth trying to lighten the mood.

"That is not what I mean and you know it," I said losing my temper with him.

"I can't deal with it anymore," said Booth

"Deal with what? I thought we had a great partnership going on. I thought we were best friends," I had only used that words with Angela and I never wanted to tell Booth that.

"I can't stand all the emotional ties that our partnership comes with"

"And what the hell is that?" I yelled.

"I can't talk to you while you are acting like this"

"How am I acting Booth?"

"Irrational"

"Booth you know what your problem is that you have to act like an alpha male. Like you are the only one that makes decision that effect everyone not only you," I said knowing that I was being unfair.

"Do you what to know what Bones? Do you really want to know? I had the fact that I have to work with you everyday. I really loved working with you but when Sully came back you changed and I don't like the new Bones. I loved the old one"

_Was he saying that he loved me or he loved my personality? I am not good at these kind of things. Never was and never will be._

"How did I change I am willing to go back because I can't lose you Booth. You're the only that is constant in my life."

"You don't need me Bones you have Sully now. That is what boyfriends are for"

With that Booth left. I saw in my apartment confused at what he was means exactly. He should explain better he knows that I am not good at these kinds of things. I sat down on my couch and pondered what Booth meant. And that is where the story ends.

I don't know what to do. I did like Booth. No I mean I DO like Booth but was he meaning that he liked me. Or that he didn't want to be around me because he didn't like me. Oh I hate this, I have no idea what to do.

The thought just popped into my head and I acted on it before I gave a good thought about it. I got into my car and drove over to Booth's apartment. I sat into my car for fifteen minutes before I got the nerve to leave my car.

I slowly walked up to the elevator and pushed Booth's floor number and walked into the elevator. The elevator reached the floor and I just stood there, the door closed and I just stood there for several moments.

I walked out of the elevator and headed to Booth apartment walking as slow as possible. When I finally reached Booth's apartment, I lightly knocked on the door. Hoping that he didn't hear the door and wouldn't answer. To my dismay he opened the door and stared blankly at me.

"Can I come in?" I said barely above a whisper.

Booth stepped aside and let me in. I stood in the centre of Booth's apartment, while he still stared blankly at me.

"Is anyone here?" I asked hoping there wouldn't be.

"No, why?"

I walked up to quickly before I had time to think about what I was about to do. I pushed my lips on Booth hoping that he would kiss back and when he didn't I pulled away from him.

I started to head to the door to leave but I felt Booth's hand on my arm, telling me to stop. I turned around.

"I would kiss you back but you have a boyfriend," explained Booth.

"Booth, Sully isn't my boyfriend. We went out to lunch a couple of times but that was it. I don't like him anymore. I found someone else. I didn't realize until you left my apartment that I did indeed like you"

I started to inch back towards him and he seemed to be moving closer to me too. When we were mere inches apart, I leaned in and kissed him. When he kissed back, I used my tongue asking for entrance. He obliged like he always does. Now I know what happened between Booth and I.

_**I hope you enjoyed this. There maybe parts that don't make sense so I am sorry it is like 12 o'clock right now. I hope you R&R!! Please I live for them!!**_

_**QueenofStandoff**_


End file.
